A Pudding fight
by LeekyBianca
Summary: Pudding Taruto and Puddings friends are hanging out infront of Puddings School. But then Dark Mew Pudding came and begins a fight with Pudding! Read to find out what happends next (Dark Mew Pudding is my oc she is not in the real Tokyo Mew Mew series)
1. Dark Mew Pudding

**BIANCA: HI XD**

 **FOXY: INTRUDER INTRUDERRRRRR!!!!! *points at Zoey***

 **ZOEY: THE FACK DID I DO WRONG? I JUST WANTED A PUDDING X TARUTO FIC**

 **BIANCA: OOOOOO I'M BUSYYY 7v7**

 **FOXY/ZOEY: YESSSSS**

 **TARUTO: YOU GUYS ARE REALLY SICK**

 **ZOEY: YEAH SICK OF YOUR LOVE LIFE WITH PUDDING !!**

 **TARUTO: *starts to blush a little***

 **BIANCA/FOXY: OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

 **BIANCA: ANYWAYS XD HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FANFIC. AND BTW MY OC IS IN HERE AKA DARK MEW PUDDING SHE IS THE BAD SIDE OF PUDDING YEE!!**

 **ZOEY/FOXY: BTW BIANCA DOESN'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW CHARACTERS**

"I am really sad" Taruto cried dramatically

"What's wrong Taru Taru?" Pudding asked

Pudding and Taruto where hanging out with Puddings friends AKA Kanna, Umaru and Monika infront of Puddings school (all girls XD)

"Its because I hang out with girls! GIRLS!!" Taruto cried dramatically again

"Hey! Pudding is a girl too!" Kanna said

"Yeah your crush is a girl!" Monika said grinning

"S-Shut up! I dont really hangout with Kish and Pai anymore tho"

"Thats because you like us better because you are our age!" Umaru said smiling sweetly

"That's true" Taruto said

Then a teacher came to them with a class behind her

"Hello children!"

"Hello Miss Kuro Noda!" Pudding said sweetly

"Hello Pudding Chan!!!!" Jonathan screamed

Then both Pudding and Taruto said

"Oh yeah 'he' is in that class"

(In the past Jonathan wantd to steal Pudding from Taruto because he had a crush on Pudding so Taruto and Pudding didn't really like him)

Jonathan walked to Pudding while someone screamed

"HALT RIGHT THERE!!"

"Hey that voice sounds familiar" Taruto said

"Its because we know her" Pudding said while looking angrily at the girl in the distance

"It's Dark Mew Puddi-" Monika said while Pudding cutted her off (They didn't want to know that the class behind them that Pudding secretly a mew mew)

"AHUM its Purin Noda!" Pudding said with a fake name for Dark Pudding

"Wow Pudding Chan i didnt knew you had a twin" Jonathan said

"Maybe i can date this one!" Jonathan said making a weird face

"You are freaking weird" Taruto said

"What are you doing here 'Purin' Chan?" Kanna asked

"I came here to attack Puddings school!"

"I can't let you do that Noda!"

"WAIT!!!" Monika screamed

"Whats wrong Monika Chan?" Umaru asked

Monika started to whisper so that the class behind them couldn't hear but Jonathan heard

"If Dark Mew Pudding is Pudding so the same does she like Taruto Kun too?"

"No-" Taruto started

"YES" Dark Pudding screamed

"WHAT?!" Pudding and Jonathan screamed

"Ofcource i like Taruto and i think he likes me better than you PUDDING!!!"

"What do you mean Noda!! Taru Taru is my Bf! Not yours!" Pudding Screamed

"YEAH BUT TARUTO WAS EVIL FIRST TOO WHEN HE WAS ATTACKING THE EARTH!!!" Dark Pudding screamed

"Evil?" Miss Kuro and the class said behind them said

"Oh crap" Taruro said

"Oh nooo" Kanna, Umaru and Monika said

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS THAT ARE NOT TRUE NODA!!" Pudding screamed while lying

"HE WAS!!! AND I KNOW I AM A BETTER GF THAN YOU PUDDING!!!" Dark Pudding screamed

"WHYYYYY YOUUUUUUUUU" Pudding screamed

"Ehehe, Girls please stop!" Taruto said nervously

"THIS IS WAR! (Noda)" Dark Pudding and Pudding screamed

To be continued

 **BIANCA: XD**

 **FOXY: WOAHH**

 **ZOEY: THIS IS FREAKING SICK XDD**

 **BIANCA: I WILL CONTINUE THIS DON'T CHA WORRY! XD I WILL SEE U NEXT TIME**


	2. YOU SAID WHAT!

**BIANCA: IM SUPER SUPER BOORREDDD**

 **ZOEY: TELL ME ABOUT IT**

 **BIANCA: I WILL WRITE ANOTHER STORY**

 **ZOEY: YAY!**

 **BIANCA: WHERE IS FOXY?**

 **ZOEY: AT THE STORE**

 **BIANCA: OKAY??? WELL...**

 **DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW CHARACTERS!! (i do own Dark Mew Pudding)**

"YOU LITTLE BRAT" Dark Pudding screamed while slapping Pudding in the face

"HEY!!!" Taruto/Kanna/Umaru/Monika said

"WHYYY YOUUUU..." Pudding said.

Then out of no where Pudding punched Dark Pudding in the face

"OOWWW!!!" Dark Pudding shouted

"Um... don't fight you are twins!" Miss Kuro said with a anime sweat drop on her head.

"WE ARE NOT TWINS!!!" Dark Pudding screamed

"SHE IS MY CLONE!!!" Pudding screamed

"eh?" Miss Kuro and the class behind them said while Kanna facepalmed

"YOU EVIL PEACE OF CRAP!!!!" Pudding said while grabbing her hair and throwing her around and letting her go so that she will smash into a building (she did)

"Umm Pudding lets go home kay??" Taruto asked

"Okay Taru Taru v" Pudding said with a smile

then out of no where the building Dark Pudding smashed in exploded and all you can see was Dark Mew Pudding in her mew form.

She flew so hard to Pudding that she wasn't able to hold her. Then Dark Pudding punched her **through** the school.

"Im not gonna give up that easily" Dark Pudding said while Miss Kuro and the class behind them are had a mouth open what they just saw.

Taruto teleported to the school and there was Pudding lying on the ground with stars floating on her head

"Pudding! you okay??" Taruto asked worried

"Yeah im okay.. but Taru Taru we need to be smart!! Teleport me infront of the school where i transform into Mew Pudding then they dont know im mew Pudding! You just say you send me home"

"Nice plan" Taruto said while teleporting Pudding infront of the school.

Then Taruto runned back saying " I send Pudding home so that you wont hurt her" "WHAT?!?!" Dark Pudding screamed

"HOW DARE YO-"

"HOLD RIGHT THERE!!!" Someone screamed while jumping down... Ofcource it was **Mew Pudding**.

"Hehe i know what you are doing" Dark Mew Pudding said

"Its mew mew!!" The class behind them said

"Hey you guys!" Dark Pudding said while pointing to the class.

"You wanna know a secret about this Mew Mew here??"

" Oh no" Monika and Umaru whispered.

"THIS MEW MEW HERE IS PUDDING FONG!!"

To be continued

 **BIANCA: 7v7**

 **ZOEY: WOW**

 **BIANCA: I KNOW THE STUFF LOL**

 **FOXY: HEYO!**

 **BIANCA: FOXY! WHERE WHERE YOU?**

 **FOXY: I WAS SHOPPING**

 **ZOEY: I TOLD YA!!**

 **BIANCA: =v=**


End file.
